Tu Té y yo café
by kasky77
Summary: Beth por su cumpleaños recibe un regalo genial: unas entradas para un concierto de Ed Sheeran en Londres, pero lo que ocurre allí y a quien conoce cambiará el rumbo de la historia.
1. Chapter 1

Leo se paseaba de un lado a otro de la cama, impidiéndome disfrutar de los pocos minutos que faltaban para que sonara el despertador. No hay cosa más desagradable que despertarse cinco minutos antes de la hora. Por fin, se tumbó justo a mi lado, junto a la almohada y bostezó. Yo le miré con mala cara.

\- Es que siempre tienes que hacer lo mismo? No podrías dejarme holgazanear un poco más?.- Sus ojos verdes me miraron, se entrecerraron y volvió a bostezar. Maldito gato, a veces es como si de verdad me entendiera. Me contagió su bostezo, y antes de levantarme de la cama me giré para soplarle un poco de aire en el hocico, y Leo maulló.- Si, buenos días a ti también.

Al ver que me levantaba se estiró en la cama antes de bajar de ella y enrollarse en mis piernas ronroneando.

Me encantaba cuando hacía eso, era como si me estuviera pidiendo perdón por haberme despertado. Y como no podía resistirme a tanto amor le acaricié la cabeza mientras seguía ronroneando y acabara tumbado boca arriba para que le rascase la tripa.

\- No te pases guapo.- Le contesté, y volvió a entrecerrar los ojos. Se levantó y sin darse media vuelta salió de mi habitación.- Orgulloso…- mascullé.

Después de la ducha, tomé un café y me dirigí a la oficina. Trabajaba en la empresa de Publicidad Hollis and Co. Me había licenciado en Filología Inglesa y más tarde, debido a las pocas salidas de la carrera, me puse a estudiar Marketing y Publicidad. Era un trabajo que me venía como anillo al dedo. La empresa era una filial española, cuya sede estaba en Londres, y mi trabajo consistía, en parte, en llevar los asuntos de las campañas con la sede en Londres u otras compañías Inglesas o Americanas que estuvieran interesadas en nuestros servicios.

Elegí Filología Inglesa porque me encantaba su cultura y su idioma; además, por parte materna tenía a mi abuela Elisabeth, una mujer puramente británica que se enamoró de un soldado español hace ya muchos años.

Solo pude visitarla unas pocas veces antes de que muriera hace cuatro años. Se mudaron de nuevo a Inglaterra cuando mi abuelo se jubiló, y ella decía que extrañaba mucho su tierra; pero cuando murió, mi abuelo decidió volverse a España ya que nada le ataba allí ya y su hija – mi madre- y yo estábamos aquí. Mis padres y mi abuelo vivían en un pueblo cerca de Madrid, pero cuando decidí empezar a estudiar me mudé sola a Madrid capital. No quedaba muy lejos, así que dos o tres fines de semana al mes iba a visitarlos.

Yo era hija única, y había heredado gran parte de la genética inglesa de mi abuela, que a su vez había dejado a mi madre. Tenía el pelo castaño claro, no tan rubio como ella, y los ojos de un color que no sabría muy bien como clasificar; a veces eran azules, otras veces verdes, o incluso grises. Pero, por otro lado mi piel no era tan pálida y eso era gracias a mi padre. Y hablando de herencias, mi abuela le había puesto su mismo nombre a mi madre, y ésta a mí. Y para poder distinguirnos yo era Beth; Beth Cortés Watson. Toda yo era una mezcla.

Cuando entré en la oficina, Coral me estaba esperando en la mesa, sonriente.

Coral fue mi vía de entrada a la empresa; ella ya trabaja aquí cuando le conocí hace unos meses. Nos presentó un amigo común, Iván.

\- ¿Novedades?- Le pregunté mientras me quitaba la gabardina y dejaba el bolso en la silla.

\- No muchas. La campaña de Galp sigue adelante, han llamado esta mañana y estaban de acuerdo con las nuevas propuestas; así que tendrás que hacerles un presupuesto nuevo con todo lo necesario. Ya sabes cómo son.- La campaña de Galp era un proyecto en el que llevaba trabajando varios meses, y me había dejado el alma para que saliera adelante. Era una empresa que estaba empezando a salir a la luz en Londres. Se dedicaban a la venta de viviendas de lujo a las afueras de la ciudad; y necesitaban una buena publicidad para captar la atención de los peces gordos londinenses. Las casas tanto ya construidas, como los futuros proyectos eran impresionantes; mobiliario moderno, todo en tonos blancos, negros, cremas… Y por otro lado ofrecían construcciones de tipo Victoriano, con una decoración de la época. En fin, preciosas.- Pero…- Continuó Coral rodeando mi silla y sentándose en el otro extremo de la mesa- Eso no es todo. Tengo algo en mi poder que te va a gustar.- Y puso una sonrisa malévola, entrelazando los dedos de las manos a la altura de la barbilla.

\- ¿Me has comprado algo? Ya te dije que no quería nada, con que vengas a la fiesta es más que suficiente- Mi cumpleaños era dentro de 4 días, y había organizado una fiesta el viernes para celebrarlo.

\- No es un regalo como tal… Bueno si, más o menos. Pero es algo por lo que te morirías.- La intriga me estaba matando.

\- Venga por dios, ¡suéltalo!- Dije poniéndome nerviosa

\- ¿No te imaginas que puede ser?

\- Coral, como te gusta hacerte la interesante…

\- Venga va. Te lo digo. Pero a cambio… me tienes que presentar al amigo ese buenorro de Iván. Ese de la cafetería de la semana pasada… me vuelve loca…

\- Coral, ¡te estas desviando del tema!

\- ¡Prométemelo!

\- ¡Pero si no le conozco! ¡Es amigo de Iván no mío! Cómo quieres que vaya y le diga "hola, mi amiga piensa que estás buenorro y quiere conocerte".- Dije poniendo los brazos en jarras.

\- ¡Prométemelo! ¡Y para el regalo que te tengo preparado, te estoy pidiendo bien poco! ¡Venga! ¡Júramelo!- Y uno de sus dedos empezó a señalarme de manera amenazante. Suspiré. No se cómo me las iba a arreglar… que vergüenza.

\- Está bien…

\- ¡BIEN! En ese caso, toma.- Se dio la vuelta y entre los papeles que tenía en la mesa sacó una cajita pequeña y me la entregó. Parecía que tuviese dentro un anillo, o algo de joyería, pero no pesaba apenas nada.

\- Oye, Coral… sé que nos conocemos desde hace poco, pero esto me parece precipitado… No sé si puedo corresponderte…- Estaba montando el numerito como si me estuviera dando un anillo de compromiso. Nos echamos a reír.

\- No seas boba. Venga ábrelo.

Los dedos me temblaba un poco por los nervios. Inspeccioné la caja una vez más y me decidí a abrirla.

Dentro había dos trocitos de papel.

Madre mía.

Madre mía.

Los ojos casi se me salieron al ver lo que había dentro.

\- Pero… cómo… que…No es posible. Si no…- Sólo podía balbucear esas palabras mientras cogía las entradas, porque eso eran. Eran entradas para el concierto en Londres de Ed Sheeran, uno de mis cantantes favoritos. Las había estado buscando hacía meses, pero se había agotado en cuestión de horas en cuanto la fecha del concierto se anunció.- ¿Pero cómo las has conseguido? ¡Si se habían agotado! ¡Cómo es posible! ¡No importa! ¡No importa! ¡Te quiero! ¡Sí, me casaré contigo!.- Y riéndome me tiré a sus brazos.- ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!- Dije dándole besos en las mejillas.

\- ¡Vale, vale! ¡Ya vale!- Dijo casi llorando de la risa.- ¡Para, me estas ahogando! Si me matas no podré contarte como las conseguí.

\- ¡Venga, cuéntamelo!- Y sentándome en la silla esperé que empezara a hablar.

\- ¿Te acuerdas que me dijiste lo del concierto, no? Y que se habían agotado. Pues bien, ese mismo día me puse a buscar por internet, y en una página web de una radio inglesa sorteaban dos entradas para el concierto. Pensé que no perdía nada intentándolo, así que, me registré y… ¡resulta que hace dos días me llamaron para decirme que había ganado! ¡No podía esperarme a dártelas, ni si quiera al viernes, y he estado todo el fin de semana muriéndome de ganas! ¡Y eso no es todo, con esas entradas se puede pasar al backstage!

\- No puede ser… Madre mía, Coral…

Nos fundimos en otro abrazo y estuvimos planeando el viaje, que sería dentro de unos días.


	2. Chapter 2

\- No, coge más patatas. Nunca son suficientes patatas. Hazme caso.- Le dije a Coral cogiendo los vasos y los platos de plástico y poniéndolos en el carro. Estábamos en el supermercado, comprando lo necesario para la fiesta de esa tarde.

\- Me parece que te estás pasando… cómo sobre una mísera patata, te las vas a acabar.- Y dejó las cuatro bolsas en el carro.- Por cierto… ¿Cómo va el tema de Pablo?.- Pablo era el "buenorro" que tenía que presentarle a cambio de las entradas.

\- Le he dicho a Iván que le invitara pero no sé si vendrá. Apenas nos conocemos, igual cree que es demasiado violento.

\- Le habrás insistido, ¿no?

\- Si claro, le puse la pistola en la cabeza. No le quedó más remedio que decir que lo haría…- Dije mirándole de soslayo.- Cómo eres… ¡qué más te da! Si es como los demás. Es mono, sí, pero no como para ponerse así.

\- Beth, tengo que acabar con esta racha. Llevo a pan y agua dos meses. Esto no puede seguir así.

\- ¡Ah! ¿Y tengo que sacarte yo de la sequía?.- Dije riéndome. Una anciana se había quedado mirándonos mientras hablábamos.- Buenas tardes.- Le dije de manera brusca. La señora nos miró de arriba abajo y murmurando algo siguió su camino con el carro. Que gente más cotilla.

\- Perdona guapa, pero no sé porque te indignas tanto, cuando deberías ser la que más lo entiende. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace eh? ¿Cinco, seis meses?.- Dijo dándome con el dedo en el hombro.

\- Ni me acuerdo…- Dije suspirando.- Pero la vida sigue sin sexo. No todo es sexo. Hay más cosas en la vida, ¿sabes?- Y entrando en la sección de comida congelada, me agaché para coger unas cuantas pizzas congeladas de uno de los refrigeradores.

\- ¿En serio?.- Coral me estaba mirando de brazos cruzados con una ceja levantada.

\- Claro que sí.- Dije rotundamente.

\- Claro que sí.- Repitió con sarcasmo.- ¿Por ejemplo?

\- Como por ejemplo… el trabajo, los amigos, la familia…

\- Bla bla bla…

\- El amor…

Ambas nos quedamos calladas. Era un tema delicado. Cuando dejé la casa de mis padres para irme a estudiar, estaba saliendo con un chico que siempre me había gustado del instituto. Estuvimos saliendo cuatro años, yo en Madrid y él en el pueblo, trabajando en el taller de su padre. Nos veíamos casi cada fin de semana. En el aniversario de los cuatro años, decidí darle una sorpresa e ir a verle sin avisar. Me lo encontré follándose a otra sobre el capó de uno de los coches. Al parecer prácticamente se llevaban acostando los cuatro años.

\- Ya…- Dijo mirándome a los ojos. No volvimos a decir nada. Pagamos en la caja y fuimos a casa a prepararlo todo para la fiesta.

\- Así que, os vais a Londres, ¿eh?.- Me preguntó Iván sirviéndose una copa. Iván y yo nos conocimos cuando estaba estudiando mi segunda carrera. Estuvimos liados un tiempo, pero quedamos que sería mejor ser amigos.

\- Eso parece, y todo gracias a Coral. Es genial…- Dije buscándola entre la gente. Había venido gente del trabajo y viejos amigos de la Universidad.- Oye por cierto, ¿ha venido Pablo?.

\- Pero bueno, a qué viene tanto Pablo Pablo Pablo…

\- No seas idiota, no es por mí. Es por Coral. Quiere conocerle y me chantajeó con las entradas. No me queda más remedio que meterme en medio…- Dije resignada.

\- Me dijo que se pasaría más tarde, que tenía que acabar unas cosas del trabajo.

\- Genial.

Estuve hablando con gente del trabajo, comentando las campañas y con los amigos de la Universidad recordando viejos tiempos. En ese momento, por la puerta entró Pablo, y noté un pinchazo en la nuca. Eran los ojos de Coral que me estaban atravesando desde el otro lado del salón. Tranquila amiga, que iba a ello, dije mentalmente. Asentí y educadamente dejé a mis excompañeros de carrera y me acerqué cual gato hasta Pablo.

\- ¡Pablo!.- dije llamando su atención con la mano.- ¡Hola! Gracias por venir.- Cuando llegué hasta él, me saludó y me dio los besos.

\- Felicidades Beth. Gracias por invitarme.- Se le veía un poco nervioso, lo cual chocaba con su imagen. Pablo era alto, muy alto. Mediría metro ochenta y cinco más o menos. Tenía el pelo negro muy cortito, al estilo militar, y ojos del mismo color. A simple vista parecía incluso amenazador, pues tenía un cuerpo grande y musculado, pero cuando sonreía le salían unos hoyuelos adorables.- Eh… esto… No sabía que comprarte, así que me decidí por unas flores.- Y de detrás de la espalda sacó un ramo precioso de rosas rojas.

-¡Oh, muchas gracias! ¡No tenías que haberte molestado! Es un detalle precioso.- Y me permití el lujo de darle un abrazo. Por el rabillo del ojo note un destello rojo. Y sabía perfectamente qué era. Coral. El pelo largo y rojo de Coral. Terminado el abrazo me giré y ahí estaba, encantadora como era, sonriendo y mirando alternativamente a Pablo y a mí.

No que va, no era nada incómodo.

\- Beth, se han acabado las patatas.- Dijo. Pero que… ¡Yo ya tenía en la mente un plan menos incómodo para presentaros!, pensé. Casi me atraganto con la saliva.

\- ¡Qué me dices! No puede ser… Si había comprado casi una tonelada…- Y si las miradas matasen, Coral sería ahora polvillo en el suelo.- Bueno, voy a ver si encuentro algo. Ah, por cierto Pablo, ¿conoces a Coral? Es mi mejor amiga, y lleva días preguntándome por ti. ¡Está que no caga de las ganas de verte!.- El rojo del pelo se le bajó a la cara, y le di un empujó con la cadera y una palmadita en el culo para acercarla.- ¡Luego nos vemos!.- Y con la sonrisa más falsa que dios me ha dado me despedí de ambos y le guiñé un ojo s a Coral. "Já, chúpate esa". Ahora mismo, el polvito en el suelo era yo.

La mayor parte de los invitados se había ido ya, y solo quedábamos Iván, Coral, Pablo, Leo y yo. Me había sentado en el sofá del salón y mi Leo había corrido a tumbarse sobre mis piernas.

\- Chicos, Pablo y yo nos vamos a tomar algo, queréis venir?.- Dijo Coral cogiendo su chaqueta y su bolso. Desde luego que no era una pregunta, era una prohibición.

\- No, lo siento, yo tengo que quedarse a recoger todo esto, pero gracias.- Dije sonriendo aún con el gato en las piernas. Esperaba que a Iván no se le ocurriera decir que sí, pero tampoco que se quedara. Me apetecía quedarme sola.

\- Yo tampoco, me quedo y te ayudo a limpiar. Así acabaremos antes- "Yuhuu. Que te veo venir guapo".

\- Gracias, pero no hace falta, de verdad…- Dije sonriendo, pero Iván negó con la cabeza. No iba a desistir.

\- En ese caso nosotros nos vamos...- Dijo Coral acercándose a mí. Me dio un abrazo y me susurró: gracias perra, pero de esta te acuerdas. A mí me dio la risa y me pellizcó el culo.- Gracias por la fiesta, ha sido genial.- Ésta Coral…

\- De nada, para eso estamos.- Y le tiré de un mechón. Pablo me dio dos besos y se marcharon.

En ese momento, en el salón sólo había un León, y no era mi pequeño minino de ojos verdes, no. Era uno de pelo rubio corto, peinado a un lado con ojos castaños.

Decidida a romper el silencio y el contacto visual dije:

\- ¿Empezamos?.- La frase tampoco es que fuera muy acertada. Recogimos un rato en silencio, solo con música de fondo.

\- Qué tal el trabajo?- Preguntó para romper el silencio.

\- Bueno, ya sabes, como siempre. Pocas novedades. Y tú qué tal?.- Iván trabajaba para un periódico local, en la sección de maquetación y diseño.

\- Mucho trabajo acumulado últimamente. Todo tiene que hacerse rápido y además perfecto, así que te puedes imaginar…

\- Que estrés. Sigues yendo al gimnasio?

\- Cuando me da tiempo sí; voy una o dos veces por semana. Por qué, me ves mejor?.- Bromeó. Pero en realidad no lo hacía.

\- Bah, no te creas; tampoco es para tanto… estás tirando el dinero.- Dije sacándole la lengua y él me dio un golpecito en el hombro. Ambos nos reímos.

Una vez acabamos de recoger todo, dejamos la basura en bolsas a la entrada, y nos tiramos en el sofá.

\- Nerviosa por el concierto?

\- Buf, muchísimo. Es un sueño, de verdad. Nunca me hubiera imaginado que iría a uno. Tampoco sé que meter en la maleta…

\- Llévate ropa de abrigo, en Londres siempre hace frío y llueve.

\- Bueno, tampoco es que Madrid sea el Caribe…- Dije escurriéndome en el sofá y cruzándome de brazos. En un movimiento rápido Iván redujo la distancia entre nosotros, y poco a poco se iba inclinando sobre mí. Sin poder evitarlo, ya que estaba contra el sofá, sus labios tocaron los míos. Hacía años que no me daba un beso. Sus labios eran cálidos y suaves, y se movían lentamente contra los míos. Suavemente le aparté de los hombros.- Oye Iván… No compliquemos las cosas.

\- Beth… Ha pasado ya mucho tiempo. Éramos críos. Ahora eres una mujer, acabas de cumplir 27, podemos intentarlo en serio.- Dijo mirándome a los ojos. Debía de ser imbécil, nadie en su sano juicio rechazaría a un chico como él. Me había tratado de maravilla, había sido atento, cariñoso y paciente. Sobre todo paciente durante aquellos meses; y era muy guapo.

\- Iván, ahora no quiero nada serio con nadie. No se trata de ti, ya lo sabes.- Hace años le conté la historia, y entendió que no quisiera saber nada de los hombres.- Lo que tenemos ahora me va bien. Solo me siento capaz de ser tu amiga.- Hubo un silencio y retrocedió hasta sentarse a unos centímetros de mí.

\- Está bien, como quieras. Solo espero que cambies de opinión algún día.

No se lo tomó tan mal como me esperaba. Por lo menos, seguíamos siendo amigos.

Estuvimos un rato más hablando, y después se fue, dándome un abrazo y diciéndome que disfrutara del concierto y del fin de semana en Londres.

Al día siguiente era Sábado, y el vuelo salía a las nueve y media de la mañana; en el trabajo habíamos pedido el Lunes día libre para poder estirar un poco más el fin de semana y disfrutar, no solo del concierto, sino de las calles Londinenses.

Esa noche no pude dormir; eran muchas cosas en las que pensar, el vuelo, el concierto, lo sucedido con Iván… Tenía que contárselo a Coral, y por supuesto, ella tendría que contarme muchas cosas sobre Pablo. Más le valía.


	3. Chapter 3

Me desperté a las siete con Leo a mi lado; había conseguido dormir unas tres horas. Me duché rápidamente, y me di tres o cuatro capas de anti ojeras. En la maleta de mano me decidí a meter dos pantalones vaqueros, que eran cómodos para hacer turismo. Un par de jerséis, unas camisetas, y para el concierto llevaría puestos unos leggings de cuero que juré que jamás me pondría. Pero, qué demonios, no me conocía nadie en esa ciudad. A juego llevaría una camiseta un poco más formal negra también. Neceser, maquillaje, y poco más. Le dejé a Leo varios kilos de comida por si acaso; de normal no comía mucho, pero solo faltaba que por mi ausencia le entrara la depresión y con ello las ganas de comer.

Después de pagar al taxista me bajé, y fui en busca de la terminal en la que había quedado con Coral. Allí estaba ella, sentada con los pies encima de la maleta leyendo una revista. Al verme se levantó y me sonrió.

\- Llego bien de tiempo, no?.- Pregunté.

\- Si, tranquila aún queda media hora antes de embarcar, además, no tenemos que facturar.- Guardó la revista en uno de los bolsillos exteriores de la maleta.

\- Cuéntame que pasó con Pablo, ahora mismo.

\- No te andas por las ramas ni un poco, eh?.- Dijo riendo.

Resulta que estuvieron hablando durante horas en un bar, pero cuando llegó el momento decisivo de la despedida, no le dio un beso. Bueno sí, pero en la mejilla.

\- Que decepción querida…- Dijo Coral mientras estábamos en la cola de embarque.

\- Espera, me estás diciendo que después de todo el paripé de la fiesta eso es todo?

\- Más frustrada estoy yo…

\- Igual es de la vieja escuela, y hasta que no quedéis un par más de veces no se va a lanzar…- Dije cuando llegaba ya mi turno en la cola. Le enseñé al chico del mostrador la tarjeta de embarque y el DNI. Coral hizo lo mismo y a través del pasadizo entramos en el avión; colocamos nuestras maletas y nos sentamos.

Decidí contarle lo de Iván, ya que a ella también le resultó sospechoso que se quedara conmigo después de la fiesta. Me echó la bronca, claro está, diciendo que era un buen chico, que no sería un capullo, o que al menos no tenía pinta de ello… Me dejó echa un lío…

Así que en venganza decidí gastarle una broma:

\- Oye, tienes las entradas no?.- Dije mirándole con cara de búho. Se quedó completamente paralizada.

\- N…no… Te las di a ti en la oficina. Las tenías tú.

\- No Coral, te dije que te las quedaras tú, que seguro que a mí se me olvidarían, que bastante tenía con llevar el billete del avión.- Y me crucé de brazos a la espera de que reaccionara.

\- Que no Beth, que te las di. No me las dejaste en ningún momento…- Al ver que yo no respondía, se puso frenética, empezó a buscar en el bolso como si estuviera poseída. En ese momento no pude aguantarme más la risa y estallé en carcajadas.- Pero bueno Beth, eres idiota? Quieres que me dé un derrame? Joder… te mato. Las tienes tú, verdad?

\- Claro que las tengo yo, me las diste en la caja y las guarde en la cartera.- Dije secándome las lágrimas de los ojos.- Como has picado… Ay…- Cogí el bolso, que me lo había colocado en los pies del asiento y rebusqué la cartera en el bolso. A la que le dio un derrame fue a mí.- Coral, no tengo las entradas…

\- Venga Beth, dejalo; ya no tiene gracia.

\- Coral, te juro que no las tengo… No las metí en la cartera, están en la caja… Dios, no las saque. La caja estaba en el otro bolso…mierda mierda…

\- ¡NO ME JODAS BETH!.- Dijo gritando. Medio avión se giró para mirarnos. Se llevó las manos a la boca.- Beth…. Beth bonita…. Lo único que tenías que hacer era traer las entradas…. Beth….Beth…

\- Ya vale! Me vas a desgastar el nombre! No hay ninguna forma de justificar que somos nosotras?

\- Me pidieron los nombres cuando gané, pero no sé si servirá.

\- Genial, entonces con que les digamos nuestros nombres valdrá. Les explicaremos lo que ha pasado y nos dejarán pasar. Seguro que no les importa… Toooodo saldrá bien.

El avión despegó minutos después de nuestra crisis de pánico.

Al llegar a Londres, cogimos un taxi hasta el hotel. El local donde se realizaba el concierto estaba situado en Brixton, así que cogimos un hotel que estuviera situado entre el centro de Londres y Brixton.

El hotel tenía vistas al Támesis, era bastante bonito, con una decoración barroca preciosa.

El concierto empezaba a las nueve, así que, descansamos un rato en la habitación antes de arreglarnos y salir a la aventura.

Para las siete y media estábamos listas, así que decidimos ir andando hasta la sala; entre orientarnos y encontrar el lugar exacto nos llevó media hora larga, y para cuando llegamos había una cola que podría rodear dos veces Inglaterra y cruzar el canal hasta España, Jesús…

\- Beth cariño, qué se te ocurre que hagamos?

\- Tendremos que buscar a alguien con quien podamos hablar y explicarle la situación. Quizá al principio de la cola…

\- Si consigues llegar sin que te arranquen la yugular te sigo.

\- Gracias Coral…

\- Quizá podamos bordear la cola hasta la entrada… Mira, allí, veo la puerta y hay dos tíos de pie. Podemos intentarlo.- Ambas suspiramos. Aunque la culpa de que tuviéramos que hacer esto era mía. Sin llamar mucho la atención nos acercamos a los tipos de la entrada, pasando cerca de la gente que estaba guardando cola. Creo que entendía algún que otro insulto. Además, como era yo la que tenía la carrera de Filología Inglesa y había sido mi culpa olvidar las entradas, me tocaba hablar a mí.

Con mi mejor inglés les intenté explicar que habíamos olvidado las entradas, pero que las había ganado mi amiga en un concurso de la radio.

\- Coral, me pregunta que cuál era la radio.

\- Buf… eh… Joder, no me acuerdo…

\- Venga Coral, piensa, piensa!

\- Ah! La BBC Radio 1!.- Al oír la contestación de mi amiga, uno de los porteros asintió, y entró por la puerta, dejándonos con el otro fuera.- Qué pasa, a donde ha ido?

\- Coral se inglés, pero no leer la mente! No lo sé! No ha dicho nada.

Al cabo de unos minutos tremendamente incómodos e interminables el portero salió acompañado de otro hombre. La gente de la cola que se encontraba cerca de nosotras se agitó y empezó a haber barullo. Se presentó como uno de los colaboradores de la radio, y de nuevo le expliqué lo sucedido. En perfecto inglés preguntó:

\- Muy bien, si son tan amables de decirme sus nombres, por favor.

\- Coral Gómez y Elisabeth Cortés.- Respondí. El hombre asintió, y tecleó algo en su Ipad.

\- Su identificación, por favor?

\- Identificación?

\- Sí, algo con lo que podamos cerciorarnos que son ustedes.

\- Ah de acuerdo. El DNI Coral, saca el DNI.- Recogí la identificación de mi amiga y la entregué junto con la mía.- Lo miró durante unos segundos y asintió. Dios, es que solo saben asentir?

Nos lo devolvió y volvió a hablar:

\- Y por último, podrían contestarme a la pregunta del concurso?

Sin darme tiempo a girarme para hablar con Coral ésta respondió.

\- El hobbit, la Desolación de Smaug. I see fire, y aparece al final de la película en los créditos.

De nuevo, el hombre asintió.

\- Pueden pasar, pero por favor, la próxima vez hagan el favor de traer consigo las entradas. Esto es sólo una excepción. Mi compañero les guiará hasta dentro. Que disfruten del concierto.

Le dimos las gracias tantas veces como pudimos antes de que se diera la vuelta y se marchara.

\- Pero bueno, se puede saber qué pregunta era?

\- Preguntaba sobre qué canción de Ed se había dado a conocer en una película de una saga famosa en este año.

\- Y era necesario decirle también en qué parte de la película aparecía?

\- No, eso ha sido de regalo.

\- Friki…- Dije dándole un codazo.- Eh mierda! Las entradas venían con el pase para el backstage! Tenemos que decírselo.

\- De esto me encargo yo, tu quédate aquí, voy tras él.

Le vi alejarse detrás del chico que nos atendió a la entrada, y a lo lejos vi que hablaban. Yo, mientras me movía nerviosa de un lado para otro. Nos encontrábamos en una antesala, como las que hay a las entradas de los teatros o cines. Al final de la sala había una gran puerta abierta de par en par por la que daba acceso a la sala del concierto, y otras dos puertas a los lados también abiertas. Había unas cuantas personas, vestidas elegantemente. Hombres con trajes, mujeres con vestidos de noche. Me sentía algo fuera de lugar con mis leggings, parecía una grupie cualquiera.

Estaba andando hacia una esquina de la sala, cuando al darme la vuelta me choqué con una persona.

\- Oh, disculpe.- Dije poniéndole una mano en el brazo.- Ha sido culpa mía.- Al separarme unos centímetros, me di cuenta de que era un hombre. Un hombre muy muy alto; andaría por el metro ochenta y cinco, me sacaba casi una cabeza. Llevaba un traje negro con camisa color burdeos, sin corbata y abierta a la altura del botón del cuello. Tenía el pelo negro, algo ondulado hacia un lado, no muy largo, y oh dios, sus ojos. Eran los ojos más azules y penetrantes que jamás había visto. Sus rasgos eran finos, con unos pómulos marcados y delineados y una nariz perfilada. Me miraba sorprendido con los ojos clavados en mí. No sé si me habría entendido, por eso lo repetí más pausadamente.- Lo siento, disculpe.- Dije sonriendo. Como no dijo nada, y me estaba empezando a incomodar que me mirara y no dijera nada, bajé la mirada y la cabeza y me aparté, siguiendo mi camino hacia el centro de la sala. Me giré para volver a mirarle de nuevo, y el seguía en la misma postura observándome. Joder, ya le había pedido perdón, al menos tres veces! Que le pasa a ese tío? En ese momento apareció Coral de entre la gente. Por última vez, volví a mirar hacia su dirección, caminaba hacia una de las puertas laterales, con una mujer rubia cogida de su brazo. Antes de llegar a la puerta la soltó y le indicó con la mano que pasara ella primero. Oh, que caballeroso el inglesito. No le debieron decir en sus clases de modales ingleses que mirar sin pestañear más de un minuto es de mala educación. Y justo en ese momento se giró de nuevo para mirar al centro de la sala, echó un vistazo, y al no encontrar lo que buscaba, bajó la mirada y avanzó por la puerta.

\- Todo solucionado, me ha dicho que subamos a los palcos de arriba de la sala, y que cuando haya terminado el concierto, todas las personas que se encuentren en esos palcos pasaran al backstage.

\- Genial, y por dónde vamos?

\- Por allí.- Dijo señalando la puerta por la que había salido el caballero inglés. Echamos un vistazo más a la antesala, nos sacamos un par de fotos y fuimos hacia los palcos. Al atravesar la puerta, al fondo a la izquierda había unas escaleras que subían a la parte de arriba. Era todo un mismo ambiente, un pasillo alargado que recorría la pared hasta el otro lado de la sala, y podías ponerte donde quisieras. Ya que aún no había mucha gente, decidimos ponernos más o menos en medio para tener la mejor vista posible del escenario. En ese momento, se empezó a escuchar gran barullo en la parte de abajo, y la sala empezó a llenarse; la gente corría por ocupar las primeras filas y poderlo ver más de cerca. Había un gran ambiente, risas, flashes de cámaras, pulseras luminosas, barritas de los mismos colores...

La parte de abajo está prácticamente llena, y arriba, en el palco a penas éramos 30 personas. Me asomé para ver cuanta gente había, y la sala estaba hasta la bandera. Las luces empezaron a atenuarse, el comienzo era inminente. Antes de que las luces alcanzaran el punto más bajo, miré a mi alrededor, y allí estaba él, con la misma mujer que antes. Estaban conversando y él tenía su cara en mi dirección, pero la mirada fija en la rubia. Me recogí el pelo hacia un lado, y en ese momento sus ojos se desviaron de la mujer y me miraron a mí. Apenas le sostuve la mirada unos segundos cuando las luces del escenario se encendieron y me obligaron a mirar. La música empezó a sonar, y el concierto comenzó.


End file.
